


I Am The Alpha Here

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: A Lone Wolf And A Dreadful Pack [2]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alpha Males, Angry Ethan, Angry Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Dorian, Bottom Ethan, Come Marking, Dorian Gray Is A Bitch, Dorian Is Getting On Everyone's Nerves, Dorian Is Getting Punished, Dorian Just Can't Take No For An Answer, M/M, Marking, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Dorian, Scent Marking, Scratching, Spanking, Top Dorian, Top Ethan, Topping from the Bottom, Watersports, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dorian joining the pack there's much more difficulties to face than Ethan and his pack had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Alpha Here

He comes to the manor as if he decided to come and not as if he is invited.  
He acts like it's just natural that he joins in.  
Secrets chain them to each other. They have to learn to trust.  
He knocks the door and Sembene opens him.  
He steps trough that door as if he owns the house, but follows the butler into the big office with all the bookshelves and expensive furniture where Sir Malcolm or Vanessa seem so much more fitting than Ethan Chandler.  
But that's the one in control here. Dorian sees it in the simple fact that Ethan stands in the middle of the room, the others standing a few steps behind him, and in the way he holds himself. He's not a lone wolf anymore, weaweak and vulnerable. He's an Alpha now, his only strength his trusting, accepting pack.  
"Welcome home", Ethan says, his voice strong and calm.  
Dorian only nods, walks closer and then sinks to his knees right in front of Ethan, just for the funny thrill of it.  
"Do you accept me as your Alpha, will you follow my orders no matter where they lead you, will you respect the pack and protect it with your life?"  
"Yes", he simply says without thinking. He thought about this before. He doesn't really have a plan, but he knows what he wants. Submitting to Ethan isn't what he plans. It takes more to prove a stray worthy of that than making him kneel on the floor.  
He smiles as he stands. Now he's part of something bigger. That's the first thing he wanted. Now he can go on with the rest.


End file.
